A Wilkerson boys love story
by coop37521
Summary: this is a story about the forbidden romance with the new step brother Cooper
1. Prolouge

The alternative version of Cooper and the wilkerson boys I was hovering over the bathroom sink, trying to stop my bleeding nose. Francis and i have been going out for about three months, it may have been the age difference since he was eighteen and i was fifteen that he would get angry all the time and beat me to a pulp. We have been fighting allot recently and after Francis would go out to the store and shower me with gifts. Francis had left about ten minutes ago to go buy me so new flip flops for this summer, after he had punch me in the nose. "So what was it this time" Reese said from the bathroom door. "Oh nothing, we just had another fight" i answered. "Here let me help you" Reese said tearing off another piece of toilet tissue paper and pressing it against my upper lip. "You deserve better than this" Reese said, "Don't say that" i stated. "Look even i know its unhealthy for the both of you, he's hurting you Cooper and i can't sit back and take it anymore" Reese argued back. "Why are you being so nice to me Reese" i asked. "Because the first time i saw you last summer i might had a gay crush on you." said Reese, "What are you serious" i said. "Well i mean yeah you were and don't get me wrong you're still hot and when i got to know you when we adopted you i was actually falling for you" Reese said. "And i know its wrong and trust me i was denying it from the beginning since were kind of like step brothers but i can't help myself i get all hot and sweaty every time you walk into the room" said Reese. "Reese thats kind of gross that your sweating so much" i answered "Shut up" Reese joked. As i laughed back, Reese then grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. It was like fireworks going off in my head and i just realized i've never had this feeling with Francis but when I'm with Reese it's totally different. I then back away "Reese you shouldn't have done that." i said "Hey you kissed me back" Reese said. "o my god i can't believe this" i said. "Coop calm down" said Reese "I'm sorry i kissed you i won't do it again" "Oh shut up" i said as i rapped my arms around his chest and kissed him again. As Reese and i had spent ten minutes in the bathroom making out and all that pain that i was feeling before with Francis had melt away when i was with Reese. I just then realized from here on out i knew nothing would be the same again.


	2. chapter 1

It had been a week, only a seven day period to know that i was with the wrong person. I couldn't help but think of myself that i was a cheating whore for going behind Francis back and going with my true feelings and emotions for Reese. Oh Francis he was nice and all until i could see his true colors and the way he would beat me until i was almost unconscious. Then there was Reese, who made me feel like i was perfect and i know what your thinking he is a bully but he promised me he would never lay an abusive finger on me. I was probably in denial that i was fucked up for now between my boyfriend and my lover but i knew it could not last forever and i was just waiting for that nuclear bomb to go off. After dinner i was sitting on the couch watching television when both Reese and Francis sat down on either side of me to i guess watch Tv as well. Francis had placed his arm around me and i got the feeling that Reese wanted to jump up and punch him right into the face, i could also feel a very soft pinky from Reese caressing my bruise that was on my right hand. Imminently i froze in terror as i gave Reese a look, but he still kept playing with my hand, the only thing i could have and did was to get up and left the room. I walked into the garage and i could feel a hand spin me around which i was then face to face with Reese. "Reese, we have to stop this" i whispered as Reese closed the door behind him. "No i know you want me as much as i want you, break up with him" Reese said as he came traced circles on my back. "Reese please you know i can't resist you when you do that." i said "I know thats why I'm doing that" Reese said as he gave me a kiss. I could feel Reese tongue begging for entrance and i finally parted my lips and let his tongue slide in. I could hear footsteps coming from outside "Reese hide" i said as the door opened.


	3. Chapter 3

My heart was pacing so fast i couldn't even hear the door open. "What are you doing in here" said Malcolm as he came in. "Oh nothing" i lied, "Alright what ever" said Malcolm as he was leaving "Oh well you tell Reese to stop hiding behind the boxes because Mom wants him to do his thirty minute reading homework". "Wait how did you know?" i asked, "Which one that Reese is in here or the fact that your cheating on Francis with Reese." Malcolm argued "How can you do this to Francis i thought you actually cared about him". "Hey, he's the one who keeps abusing Cooper" Reese shouted as he came out from behind the boxes, "Will you both keep it down, I'm surprise the rest of the family cant hear you guys" I whispered. "Wait what do you mean abusing Cooper" Malcolm asked, "Reese please" i said. "No Cooper, Malcolm has a right to know" Reese argued "Francis would beat Cooper and leave him to an inch of his life, its worse than what i do to kids" Reese said as he ran over and kiss my forehead. "I had no idea, Cooper this is unhealthy you need to break up with him." Malcolm yelled. "But if i do he will figure out Reese and i have been seeing each other and i don't know what i would do if Reese got hurt" i cried starting to tear up. "Don't worry babe i won't let him touch either of us" Reese said as he held me. I was crying in his shirt sleeve while reese was rubbing my back. "Things could be worse mom could find out" Malcolm said. It was the next day and I was in the bed room with Francis, "Francis we need to talk about us" i said. "Ok about what" Francis asked, "I think it would be better for the best if we took a break with us" I said "What why" Francis stood up, "Because this relationship is based on abuse and its not healthy, your not healthy and i can't stay back and let you treat me like this anymore" i said as i left the room. An hour later i woke up and found my entire body hurting and i was nude in a bed in some motel off of a highway in the middle of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Reese POV I was awaken to a vibration from my phone going off at one o'clock in the morning. I looked at the id and it read Cooper, "Hello" i yawned. "Reese" Cooper cried, "Hey what's wrong?" i asked. "Can you please come pick me up I'm at that motel off of the new highway" Cooper asked. "Yeah sure be there in fifteen minutes" i said as i hung up and pulled on some basket ball shorts and a wife beater and finally dad's keys. I opened the door to the motel room, it was dark and smelled like dying animal. I could see Cooper with nothing on but a long t shirt sitting in the corner, "Hey what happen" i asked "We can't talk here, he went out to get some ice he could come back at any minute" Cooper cried. I pulled Cooper into a hug and lifted him up in the air and carried him outside. I threw a blanket on top of Cooper in the back seat, and then left the parking lot of the motel. "I can't believe he drugged me and then rapped me" Cooper studded. "Shhh its going to be alright, try and get some sleep" i replied. At the house i opened the car door picked cooper up and carried him inside the house. I could feel blood trailing off my fingertips, i quickly went to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. Luckily Mom and Dad weren't home, as i was running the bathtub with hot water. I had undressed Cooper and lay him in the tub gently, the blood was running with the water. I took a sponge and water from a bucket and started dapping at Cooper's head. "I'm going to take care of you" i said, just then Malcolm came in the room. "What the hell is going on here" he asked, "I'll tell you what happen its our jack ass older brother." i answered in rage. "Reese" whispered Cooper. "Oh babe please try and get some rest" i said comforting him in a hug. My tank top was wet and damp, i drained the tub, dried Cooper off and realized my tank top was all damp and moist so i quickly sat Cooper in my bed and threw off my shirt and hoped in the bed with Cooper. Cooper went into a little spastic cry and i quickly wrapped my arm around him trying to get him to relax. We both soon drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly opened my eyes from the light that was beaming down on my face. I then realized for the first time i wasn't on the couch sleeping i was in Reese bed, with Reese arm around my waist. I couldn't remember how or why i was hear i just wanted it to stay like this, Reese was for some reason was down to his boxers and was snoring soundly. I slowly pressed my lips against Reese, he immediately open his eyes and stared back at me. "Reese, thank you for taking care of me last night and i just wanted to say that i think I'm falling in love with you" i said, "Oh my god you have no idea how long i've been waiting to hear that." Reese said as he kissed me. We had been making out for about ten minutes when i felt Reese sliding his hand underneath my shorts. "Is this okay with you" Reese asked, "Only if i can do this" i replied as i grasped his crotch on the outside of his basketball shorts. "I really want you Reese" i said as he slid my shirt off. Our naked bodies were roaming around in Reese bed, we had flipped side so that he was now on his back when i was sucking on his cock. I could see the joy in both his moans and eyes as i was staring back up at him, "its my turn now" said Reese as he shot up and sat me firmly on his lap, he had quickly started to jerk both of our dicks in his right hand. I let a few moans slip as he turned me on my back and position himself at my entrance. A shiver of pleasure went up my spin as he stuck himself completely inside of me, "Oh Reese this feels so good" i whispered in his ear. I had wrapped my legs around his waist as he started a fast pace. I was moaning with pain and pleasure but with more pleasure with Reese than when i had sex with Francis. "Reese i want you to do something that i've never had anyone else do for me" i said , "What is it baby" he asked "I want you to finish inside me" i said. "Seriously" Reese said joyfully, i nodded. He leaned down and kissed me while pumping inside me even faster than before, i could see his eyes rolling in the back of his head as i knew we were both getting close. He started jerking my own dick as well and had finish himself inside of me. He slowly pulled himself out of me and gave me a signal to put my head on his chest which i did. "i love you" Reese said pulling up the sheets and wrapping his arm around me, "i love you too" i whispered as we both slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
